


Ever After

by Saltyquinto (MMhunter_hawkeye)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMhunter_hawkeye/pseuds/Saltyquinto
Summary: 莉塔牺牲之后的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们属于JKR，属于他们自己，也属于彼此。

拉雪兹神父公墓四周似乎永远低垂着阴沉的云雾。寒风中的枯草，无人打理的墓碑，一切如常。地表以下的墓穴入口有风吹来，拉扯出断续的呜咽声。  
地下更深处，莱斯特兰奇家族的圆形剧场内，特修斯·斯卡曼德独自站在舞台的边缘，凝视着脚下磨平的石块。  
他眨了眨眼，缓缓抬起头。他的视线沿着观众席向上，落在平视的某个点。  
登阶梯时，他走得很慢。每上一级，他都会短暂地停住脚步，双唇轻微地翕动。他停在了第五层。  
“斯卡曼德先生。”  
他扭头，向人声的方向看去。高处入口的阴影将来人的形象模糊成了一个轮廓。  
“斯卡曼德先生，清理工作结束了。司长先生随时可以出发。”  
他再次低头，看向落在台阶上几不可见的细尘。  
“好，我马上就到。”  
一阵沉默过后，预想中的幻影移形并没有发生。他抬头看去，那人依然留在原地。  
“……恕我冒昧，斯卡曼德先生……您还有什么发现吗？”  
“没有。他们什么都没留下。”  
来人这才退了几步，在一团旋风中消失无踪。  
特修斯没有使用魔法。他回到了剧场的入口。  
墓穴穹顶之上晦暗的光源照亮了莱斯特兰奇先祖的黑曜石碑刻，也让他看到了那个花纹繁复的盒子。面对狭小的石龛，他举起了魔杖，紧抿着嘴唇，但最终还是放弃了施法，动手取出盒子。  
正要转身离开，他却像是想起了什么，挥动魔杖。  
石龛内开出了一朵浅紫色的花。

“来访人姓名？”  
宗籍库管理员是一位红发的年轻女性。她看着特修斯放在柜台上的盒子，神色有些诧异。  
“特修斯·斯卡曼德，英国魔法部傲罗。我来归还被盗的莱斯特兰奇家族族谱。”  
管理员怔了片刻，才开始翻阅人员名单，一边用不甚流利的英语说道：“抱歉，我想您……您需要一份证明，证明您在执行公务——”  
她没有注意到特修斯疲惫地垂下了双眼。  
“我是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的未亡人。”  
她抬起头，只见到一个黑色的背影匆匆离去。


	2. Chapter 2

“特修斯。”  
听见开门声的托奎尔·特拉弗斯终于从办公桌上的文件中抽出身。  
“下午好，先生。”  
特修斯自然地走到桌前，拉出那张沉重的木椅坐下。  
特拉弗斯向前挪了一下他的软椅。  
“莉塔的事，我很遗憾。虽然我并不认为她的行动是明智的……但我必须承认，她非常勇敢。”  
特修斯扬起的细小笑容转瞬即逝。他用拇指扫了一下右脸颊上发红的擦伤。  
“……谢谢。”  
特拉弗斯随意地翻动手边的一沓文件，读了两句之后，才重新看向特修斯。  
“根据魔法部规定，因公殉职的职员的丧葬费用由部里承担，遗属也会得到一笔抚恤金。鉴于她在对抗格林德沃的行动中有出色表现，我们会在葬礼上表彰她——”  
“先生，请允许我打断一下……您说的‘表彰’是指？”  
特拉弗斯撇了一眼文件，咂了咂嘴。  
“唔……简单来说就是发表纪念讲话，然后颁发奖章，没有什么花哨的——对了，说到这里……”  
特修斯略微皱起了眉。  
特拉弗斯压低了声音，仿佛担心隔墙有耳。  
“这么说可能有些失礼……但按照纯血家族的规矩，莉塔怕是不能葬在莱斯特兰奇家的墓地了——”  
“她是斯卡曼德家长子的妻子，她可以——”  
“——是未婚妻，特修斯！葬在斯卡曼德家，情理和法理上都说不过去。”  
眼见特修斯还想开口，特拉弗斯自顾自地继续说道：“我倒是有个好办法，不必这么劳心劳力。”  
特修斯吞咽了一下。  
“什么办法。”  
“让她葬在公墓。”  
特修斯微微向后，靠在木椅的椅背上。  
“……好。但我有一个要求。”  
“说吧。”  
“如果我没有再娶，请为我留出她旁边的墓地。”  
特拉弗斯的眼珠子上下翻动，打量了他一阵，然后叹了一口气。  
“好吧，既然是你的意愿……这不成问题。”  
“谢谢您。”  
特修斯稍稍点了头。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
特修斯在座椅上醒来。  
轻微的鼾声此起彼伏。一只猫头鹰正反复地啄着他右手的食指。他伸出左手碰了一下它棕色的短翎，猫头鹰才振翅腾起，从正上方帐篷顶的空洞飞了出去。他陷在椅子里，仰着头，看雪粒在浅灰的云层下被山谷的寒风吹散。  
他捏了一下鼻梁，摸索着在腿上找到了猫头鹰扔下的信件。熟悉的字迹来自他的兄弟纽特。

_特修斯，_

_希望你在奥地利工作顺利（虽然我更希望你能抽出时间好好休息）。_  
_帕尔取回了衣物。我已经向他解释过事情原委，不过他坚持认为自己应当尽家养小精灵的职任，想要照顾父亲和母亲。我让他去了。他表现得很担心你。_  
_尤瑟夫·卡玛先生送来了他母亲劳瑞娜女士的一件首饰——他说这是母亲留下的礼物。他还希望你能允许他出席葬礼。_  
_又及：我很抱歉。即便你在离开前将葬礼事宜全权委托与我，我还是必须承认自己并不擅长处理这样的事务（感谢戈德斯坦小姐的帮助）。最终的人员名单和布置最好由你来决定。_

_祝好，_

_纽特_

信只写了半页羊皮纸。他借着漏下的微弱日光的反复读了三次，才将信纸折好收进信封，放在大衣的内袋里，然后取出佩在腰带左侧的魔杖，熄灭了身后几乎燃尽的壁炉。  
他起身走到帐篷的门帘边，掀起厚重的毡布向外看去。两名傲罗正在不远处积雪的野地上徘徊，远处是一片黑灰的高山。他掏出了银制的怀表看了一眼，叫道：“理查德！”  
被点到名字的男人立即向帐篷走来。  
“先生。”  
“我们还有多远？”  
“如果风势没有变大，再走上两三个小时就该到了。”  
特修斯点点头，回身朝帐棚深处喊：“醒醒！都起来！”  
他在一片嘈杂中走出帐篷。迎面而来的冷风刺痛了他的眼睛。他用一只手捂住了脸。  
“先生，怎么了？”  
他听见有人在询问，而其他傲罗正在整理收起的帐篷。  
“没什么。风大。”  
他移开了手，双眼和双颊因为低温泛起粉红。面前的傲罗们正等待着他的指令。  
“时间紧迫。我们出发。”  
他看着远处的山峦上的城堡，向上行的山路走去。


	4. Chapter 4

“特修斯。”  
上锁的门外传来纽特模糊的声音。特修斯闭着眼，坐在最靠近门边的沙发上，应了一声。  
“还有半个小时。其他人都到公墓去了。”  
“好。”  
沉默只持续了一小会儿。  
“你……你的身体状况，还好吗。”  
纽特话间的停顿太过于明显和局促，足够让特修斯听出他原本的意图。  
“伤已经好了。我只是……累。”  
“我知道。”  
他看不见门外纽特的表情，也听不见对方的动作。  
“特修斯，这不是你的错。”  
果然如此。特修斯太了解他的兄弟。他用双手捂住了脸。  
“……我知道。”  
“我陪你一起过去。”  
“不必了，你先走。”  
他耐心地等了好一阵。纽特的脚步声渐渐远去，消失在走廊尽头。

阳光有些刺眼。特修斯不自觉地抬起手，想要松开领口处的纽扣，却又悄悄放下。面前一众身穿黑衣的魔法部雇员的仰视目光让他回过了神。他开始有意识地调整自己的呼吸频率，然后用最自然的语气说道：  
“上午好。”  
和巴黎截然不同，这片墓地没有一丝的风，也没有除了他以外任何的声音，仿佛时间已经静止一般。  
“我，特修斯·斯卡曼德，首席傲罗，谨在此代表傲罗办公室全体人员及其家属发表讲话。”  
他站在一处简单的装置之上，比所有人都要高一些。他能看清每个人的脸，他的长官，他的同僚，他的兄弟，还有其他和他并肩作战过的人们。  
他平静地吐出那些早已烂熟于心的话语，颂扬勇气，哀悼牺牲，安抚生者。每说到一位烈士，他的目光都会落到他们的亲友身上。最后，他说出了那个名字，看向了他的兄弟。他看见他和朋友们站在一起，那位美国傲罗伸出手，紧紧地握住了他的手。  
“……战斗仍没有结束。就在巴黎的事件后不久，我所在傲罗小组在侦查纽蒙迦德的任务中遭到巫粹党人袭击。许多组员，包括我，幸而生还，但我们的朋友理查德·迦南，至今下落不明。”  
他不能不去看理查德的妻儿。他必须去直面那些眼睛，无论其中含着眼泪还是怨恨。  
“我们必须前进。”  
这是他的最后一句话。在稀落的掌声中，他走下装置，和行列中的数人一起，向人群后方整齐排列的棺椁走去。  
她的棺木落在他肩上的重量极轻。那里只有一身旧衣，一件首饰和一枚徽章。  
撒下那把黑色的泥土时，不知从何而来的风将他手中的土壤吹散了一些。  
他回到队伍中，回到他的兄弟身边，听特拉维斯的演讲。与他不同，他的上司的话语富于激情和煽动力，却只在他耳边留下发闷的震鸣。他摩挲着自己的掌心，那里还留有一些泥土的残余。  
他像所有牺牲者的亲属一样，在仪式结束后接受了熟悉和陌生的人们的问候和致意。她的头衔，她的名字，被不同的人以一种近乎刻板的方式重复着，那些伸向他的手短促地划过他的掌心，最终什么也没有留下。


End file.
